twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Kate
Katrina, more commonly known as Kate, is a vegetarian vampire, and is one of the "original" Denali sisters. She is also an originator of the myth of the succubus. She, like her sisters, has always loved men, even human ones. She has a strong relationship with her coven, as well as with the Olympic Coven. Kate is known to have a strong mind and has the talent of raising a mental electric current on her skin which shocks anyone in contact with her. Biography ''Breaking Dawn'' Kate, along with the rest of the Denali Coven except Irina, attended Bella and Edward's wedding. In Breaking Dawn, she is described as being beautiful and blonde. She, along with Irina and Tanya, were orphans, as their mother, Sasha, was killed by the Volturi for creating and harboring an immortal child. Carlisle explained that from that point on Irina, Kate and Tanya became purists for the law. Along with Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar, she was called upon to witness by the Cullens. Kate, along with Zafrina, helped teach Bella to project her shielding power in hope of shielding more people from the Volturi during the final confrontation. She agreed to do so if Bella wouldn't break her radius, as Bella was so strong. During their practice sessions, Kate shocked Edward with a powerful electric current that she could generate all over her skin over and over again as a way to motivate Bella. She seemed to develop an attachment to Garrett. Kate was present during the confrontation between the Cullens and the Volturi and she was ready and willing to fight. She was also forced to watch her sister Irina be burned to death by the Volturi. After the Volturi left, she and Tanya were left to grieve for Irina. However, she also gained a mate, the nomad Garrett. In Breaking Dawn, Kate says she dislikes Jane of the Volturi. She claims Jane as her opponent and she says she would like to give her a taste of her own medicine. When the Volturi came to Forks, Kate wanted to fight because of what they did to her mother, Sasha, and her sister, Irina. Kate attempted to attack the Volturi when Caius killed Irina, but Garrett (and Bella) stopped her just in time. Personality and physical appearance Due to her mother's passing for creating an immortal child, Kate, along with her sisters, are "purists" when it comes to vampire laws, and before Breaking Dawn had a healthy respect for the Volturi. Kate is passionate and determined, and she would rather fight to the death on the side of those she loves than sit on the side-lines, guaranteeing self-preservation. Like all vampires; when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in her skin. Kate from the Denali coven first appears in the saga's fourth book. Physically, Kate is never completely described. Of course, like most vampires, she is graceful and beautiful beyond compare ("And they were all four so beautiful that it made my stomach hurt." pg. 54). She has golden eyes because she lives on a diet of animal blood as opposed to human blood. She also has hair that is "long, pale blond, straight as corn silk." Internally, Kate can be described as laid-back. She is not as serious as her sister, Tanya, rolls her eyes often, and does not fear danger (except for immortal children) or even death. For example, after being told that fighting the Volturi would be a suicide mission, Kate grins and shrugs nonchalantly, "I'm in." She is also very loyal, especially to those she considers family such as the Cullens, and has a conscience. After helping Bella harness her own talent, Kate remains at the Cullens' side during the Volturi confrontation. She gracefully braces herself for death to come when all hope seems lost. At the end, she returns to Denali with her coven and her new mate, Garrett. Relationships Garrett Kate and Garrett first meet when they agreed to help the Cullens witness. Garrett is quick to befriend them and shows fascination to Kate's ability to shock people (vampire or human). As the weeks passed, they spend alot of time discussing varius subjects, one example being the Denalis' diet. After their confrontation against the Volturi, Garrett becomes her mate, and they return to Denali together. Powers and abilities Electrical Current Kate can generate an electrical current in her body. Upon physical contact, and depending on the power she puts into it, the person can feel as little as a static shock or enough to cause their knees to buckle, their eyes to roll back in their heads and their body to roll into an unnatural agonizing position. Because it doesn't affect Bella, the current most likely is a mental illusion similar to Jane's gift. Kate explained that when she first began, she could only project it on her palms, but, as she practiced over the centuries, she learned to run the current over her entire body, which comes very useful in self-defense. With her knowledge in the use her special ability, she helped Bella with her shield projecting by giving Edward shock after shock while Bella tries to shield him, and saying "That wasn't low either," when Bella successfully shields him. Kate's talent was considered special enough that Aro offered her a place among his guard, even though Stefan and Vladimir thought it would not be necessary because of Jane, who could create an illusion of pain. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' (First appearance, although she is mentioned in the other books) Etymology *Katrina is the German form of Katherine, and means "Pure." Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Females Category:Denali Coven Category:Vampires and hybrids with special abilities Category:Minor characters Category:Siblings Category:Vegetarian vampires Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Cullen Witnesses